


Whats in a name

by dreamingofazriel



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas, ACOMAF - Fandom, ACOTAR, acofas, acowar - Fandom, wings and embers - Fandom
Genre: ACOTAR - Freeform, ACOWAR, Cassian - Freeform, Elain - Freeform, Gen, Nessian - Freeform, Wings and Embers, acofas - Freeform, acomaf, elain archeron - Freeform, nesta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 22:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12970077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingofazriel/pseuds/dreamingofazriel
Summary: This is basically from Cassian's POV.  He and Nesta have just had twins and are having trouble coming up with names.





	Whats in a name

**Author's Note:**

> These characters belong to Sarah J Maas.

It had only been a few hours since the best thing that had ever happened to him had happened.  Cassian's mate and wife Nesta had given birth to their twins, a little boy and a little girl.   _The boy is all Illyrian_ his wings looked powerful and large Cassian thought to himself with a smile.  His little boy was holding his sister's hand tightly and had wrapped his wings around both of them protectively.  Cassian's girl was pure Nesta.  She had steel in her eyes and had looked at Cassian with such distain at first, and then she smiled.  Nesta said her smile was just gas and that 'her' daughter was obviously a great judge of character. 

 

Their girl did share some of her Auntie Feyre's powers, as she slept her little wings would appear and disappear.  It seemed that as long as her brother was near or if they were touching she didn't need her wings, but whenever they were parted or being held separately her tiny black wings would appear.  Cassian kept wanting to separate them to make the beautiful wings appear but then Nesta threatened to cut his off if he did it again.  Cassian supposed she'd earned the right to threaten his wings, afterall she had just spent 27 hours in labour birthing them.  

 

Nesta was sleeping now.  She'd been given a tonic to sleep.  She had been insisting to stay awake and help with the kids but Elain told the healer to "do it" and the next thing he knew Elain had helped the healer knock his wife out.  Elain had only shrugged at Cassian and said "She needs the sleep or she won't be able to help with the twins. I did it for them."  Cassian had given her a leveled look and the healer and Elain showed themselves out.

 

Now it was just the four of them.  Nesta was asleep in their bed, the twins in the cradle, and Cassian was watching over them all.  He silently let a few happy tears fall since Nesta was asleep.  He didn't want her to think she'd have three babies to care after.  Cassian  leaned over the cradle, what should they name them?  Nesta thought maybe the girl could be named after her mother and Cassian's but he'd rejected that, Rhys' mother had raised him and he wouldn't take that name from Rhysand and Feyre.  Looking at his little girl now he didn't think that she looked like a Mary either.  Elain had suggested Angel but Cassian didn't think that fit her either.  And his boy, well Nesta didn't want to name him after her father, Elain had claimed that name for herself.  He just stared at them for a time and still came up with nothing.  

 

 

Cassian really wanted to pick up his sleeping daughter and was just about to when Elain said from the doorway, "Don't you dare Cassian!  Babies need their sleep.  Don't you know that?  You never wake a sleeping baby."

 

Cassian frowned at her "I read all the books too Elain" he grunted.  Cassian never thought Elain would be the one that annoyed the hell out of him but as soon as she knew she was going to be an auntie Elain became the overprotective sister.  

 

Elain was smiling as she walked to the cradle "I love his mop of black curls and her blonde ringlets and those eyes.  Hazel for him and stormy for her."  Elain sighed, "I could just eat them up."

 

Cassian who had never heard this saying gave a low growl.

 

Elain waved him off, "Oh hush Cassian, it just means I think they're adorable."

 

His baby girl began to cry so Cassian leaned in and picked her up.  She was so tiny, he could fit her in one hand.  He carried her to the rocking chair and tried to soothe his daughter who glared at him for waking her up.  She twisted and little black wings popped into existence, she grabbed onto her father's finger and glared some more, this just made Cassian love her even more.   His boy began to cry at the loss of his sister so Elain carried him to Cassian and deposited the baby into Cassian's other arm before taking her leave and promising to bring him and Nesta dinner later.  

 

His little male looked for his sister and caught her eye before yawning and looking up at his father.  Cassian thought he might cry again.  He would need a tissue but...  how the hell was he going to get up?  Cassian tried to stand but the twins released a whine that had him instantly sitting back down.  He was stuck.  His mind began racing, what if he got thirsty, hungry or had to pee?  What if Nesta needed something?  Elain wouldn't be back for hours.  He was trapped.  

 

Nesta rolled over and let out a moan.  Cassian knew babies could recognize voices and sounds, as soon as Nesta said "Cass" the twins began squirming around.  Oh Gods, what if he dropped them?  They were so wiggly.  "Cass?" Nesta repeated.

 

"Right here" he said so tightly that Nesta sat up alarmed.

 

"What's wrong?  Are you okay?  Are the babies okay?"

 

"I can't move.  I might drop one" his voice sounded squeaky.  

 

"If you drop one, I kill you" Nesta growled at Cassian.  Then to his surprise, Nesta was starting using an even softer voice than she used with Elain to say "Daddy is being silly isn't he?  Isn't he?" 

 

Nesta had shuffled to his side and Cassian looked up at her, "Daddy, I love that."

 

"Good, its your new name.  You are daddy and I am mommy.  Oh Lord, I'm mommy."  Nesta's hand flew to her chest and she shuffled back to their bed and sat, "I'm mommy."

 

"Speaking of names mommy, who are these two?" he asked his wife.

 

"I have no idea."  They stared at each other for a moment.  "Well," Nesta said "Why don't we name him Enalius.  He was the most powerful and famous Illyrian warrior in history correct?"

 

"Yes, perfect.  Enalius.  My very own Enalius" he grinned.

 

"Our very own Enalius.  And what of the girl?"  Nesta asked her husband.

 

"We could call her Nesta."

 

"Cassian!"

 

"I don't know Nesta.  I can't think of a girl's name.  She sometimes has wings..."  he trailed off.

 

"Great, but we can't name her part-time wing girl Cassian."

 

"No, hmm, Elain said she has stormy eyes."

 

"No, she's not stormy, look at those blonde curls."

 

Cassian looked thoughtful, "What does Nesta mean?"

 

"Pure" she said with a smile.  Cassian snorted a laugh.  "She's tiny, whats a tiny name?"

 

"Dera, Destinarea, Hessa" he said and then Cassian gave her quite a long list of names that meant tiny.

 

"Did you memorize a names and meanings book?"

 

"Well I tried too" he said straight faced.  "When there is a small female in the camps she's usually called by one of those names.  They all mean small."

 

"Oh.  Well is there anything for pure?"

 

"There's at least fifty in that baby name on the dresser alone."

 

Nesta sighed and lay flat on the bed, "let me hear your top 5."

 

Cassian thought, "Are you sure?  You could hate them all."

 

"I know.  Go ahead."

 

"Karina, Cayleen, Annis, Ekaterina"

 

"Wait.  Ekaterina?   It starts with an E?  Like Enalius?"  Cassian nodded.  "That's her name."

 

"She can't pronounce that.  I can barely spell that."

 

Nesta snorted, "We can give her a nickname, Kat."

 

"Enalius and Kat?  I don't like it" Cassian said.

 

"It starts with an E."

 

"Nesta, we could name her Elain.  That starts with an E too."

 

Cassian thought he'd said it sarcastically until Nesta said "we could call her Lainey."  

 

"Won't Feyre be upset?"

 

"Fine, we'll just name her Lainey."  Nesta got back up and shuffled over, "Won't we name you Lainey?  Yes we will.  Yes we will."

 

Cassian wasn't thrilled but if it made Nesta happy he'd learn to love it.  Afterall, happy wife happy life.

 

"Welcome to the world Enalius and Lainey" Cassian said as he gave the twins a kiss and then his wife too.   

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
